The Stars are Alight
by BitesizeHolly
Summary: Lucy has been captured. Yes, again. Much to her dismay. This time she's not going to be the damsel in distress. She's going to fight the dark guild, Medusas Wrath, and she's going to make them pay for hurting her nakama. Little does she know her friends are on their way to save her. Will the dragon save the princess or will she save herself?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. So dark in fact, that Lucy was unable to see anything even if something was thrust in front of her face. Which something was. The only way she could tell that there was something there was the smell. The smell of whatever was in front of her. What a smell it was, so ghastly that Lucy wretched a few times before she could stand it. Her eyes watered, she knew this smell. Death. Lucy cried out, pushing herself as far back against the rough stone wall that she was chained to as she could. But there was nowhere for her to go.

"Stupid girl. Take the damn thing!" a sharp yet feminine voiced barked out. Lucy frantically shook her head, hoping that the person would leave her alone. The woman who had spoken groaned and stepped even closer to Lucy.

"Take. It." she said, louder than the first time she spoke. "If you don't, I'll shove it down your throat."

Lucy's hands shook in fear as she timidly held them out for whatever it was she was supposed to take. Something soft dropped into her open palms, making Lucy flinch so badly that she almost dropped the thing. Once she had settled her panic, Lucy sat completely still. A few minutes ticked by in silence when the woman growled in irritation.

"What's the matter with you. Feel it. Find out what it is." she spat.

"H-how am I supposed to k-know what it is if I c-cant see it" Lucy muttered, trying not to sound afraid although she knew that she had failed in that. The woman stayed silent. Lucy knew what she had to do for her captor to leave her alone. She used her finger tips to stroke the object in her hand. Still not knowing what she was holding, Lucy shifted the thing into one hand and used her other to feel the object. When she felt cat ears, she stopped abruptly.

"No. No please. Please don't be... Please don't be Happy" with that Lucy sobbed and held the poor little exceed to her voluminous chest. Slowly, she began rocking the body, just like she knew Happy secretly loved. A sight echoed around the room before Lucy's blindfold was torn off. Before looking down at her hands at the deceased exceed, Lucy's eyes wondered to the make shift blindfold once her vision had become more focused. Laying strewn across the floor was Natsu's scarf.

A cry caught in Lucy's throat. Her eyes flickered to the body in her arms and relief shot through her. Immediately she felt guilty for being relieved when an exceed was dead but she was so thankful that it was clearly not Happy. It wasn't even Charle or Pantherlily. In fact, she didn't recognise the exceed at all. It was a light brown colour with a white face and white paws. The woman chuckled at first before clutching her stomach and descending into uncontrolled laughter. Lucy shot her a look of disgust, gently placing the exceed down on the floor to the side of her. Gripping the wall, Lucy forced herself to stand. She stared at her captor for a moment until the woman's laugher began to die down.

"You're despicable. What did they ever do to you?" Lucy hissed, pointing at the deceased exceed. All the woman did was smirk at Lucy's horrified expression.

"He was snooping around headquarters." she stated "I thought it might scare you a bit if you thought it was your little pet." Lucy recoils and stares at the woman in front of her in pure disgust.

"Happy's not a pet! Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Lucy said, trying to piece together what she could've possibly done this time to be kidnapped again.

"I'm Terra and if I told you why you were here I'd be ruining all of the fun." she said, pride shining through her words. With that she spun on her heel and left the room, slamming the door behind her. The room was once again silent and Lucy was alone with the exceeds body and Natsu's scarf. Fear struck Lucy as realised that something must have happened to Natsu for the dark guild to have possession of his scarf. With a growl, Lucy yanked on her chains as hard as she could, even going as far as putting her feet on the wall to help give her some momentum. The only thing this succeeded in doing was make the angry ret cuts on her wrists deeper, allowing blood to dribble down her arms. Lucy cried out as she strained her body past it's limits to attempt to free herself from her shackles. For a moment, however stupid it may sound, Lucy thought it was working until one of her feet slipped and she slid down the wall as far as the chains allowed. Cursing her luck, Lucy stood, fully prepared to try again. She'd try all day and slice her hands off if she had to, as long as she'd be able to get out of that place.

Just as she was readying herself to try again, she saw Natsu's scarf laying on the filthy floor. Lucy closed her eyes and took a second to breathe. Natsu. The last she saw of him he was fighting a group of mages from the dark guild, Medusas Wrath. Team Natsu had been ambushed on their way home from a somewhat taxing job, meaning they were all tired and low on magic. When they were attack they gave there all but it didn't seem to be enough. Just before Lucy's vision had gone black she had seen Natsu go down. If Medusas Wrath had obtained Natsu's precious scarf that he was either severely injured or dead. Neither option seemed positive to Lucy and her breath began to come out shorter and faster. Sweat formed at Lucy's brow and ran down her face, her palms became clammy. Her vision became blurred and her ears began to ring. Her legs started to shake along with her hands and seemingly her whole body.

 _'Great. A panic attack. Just what she needed.'_ Lucy thought bitterly. She got them now and then, when she was alone that is. She usually managed to keep calm in front of the others at the guild but sometimes she couldn't help the anxiety settling into her bones. Whenever that happened she would rush off to calm herself down. No one knew about them, not even Natsu and Happy. It was always something that Lucy was embarrassed about, I mean how could you be a mage and go into battle all of the time when you have panic attacks. Deep down, Lucy knew that it wasn't as big of a deal as she was making it and that everyone would accept her and try to help but that was part of the problem. She didn't want their help, she didn't want to feel weak. A spark of magic energy shot through the entirety of Lucy's body. Her breath stuttered before coming out again at a rapid pace. Then, another spark shot through her. This continued for a few minutes until Lucy realised that this could help her. She could use her magic energy to get out of the chains.

Waiting for the next spark to shoot through her body, Lucy still failed to calm herself which seemed to be a good thing as it was the reason her magic energy started flaring. When she felt her magic start to race through her body once again, Lucy imagined herself grabbing hold of it and pushing it through her veins. Spreading it through her body until every inch of her buzzed with the feeling of her raw magic energy, she pushed even more of it to her hands and wrists. Then she let go. Her magic pulsed out of her in a rhythm, bathing the room around her in a soft golden light.

Crack.

Lucy's eyes shot down to her shackles and there in the middle of them, was a crack. A slight break in the metal, but it was enough. Enough for Lucy to feel invigorated and pour more of her magic into her hands. More cracks formed until the shackles snapped and hit the floor with a clang. In one swift move, she gently picked up Natsu's scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She was free from her binds, and she was going to make Medusas Wrath pay for hurting her nakama. For hurting Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu was angry. Scratch that, he was downright furious. First they had been ambushed by a dark guild that called themselves Medusas Wrath, then the team had been forced apart and into separate battles. Next some bastard had managed to grab onto Natsu's scarf and make it disappear, that was the reason the guy ended up being the first one to go down, and then to top it off, Lucy was gone. No, not gone. Taken. Yes, this has happened many times before and yes, they always got her back. That doesn't stop Natsu from being consumed by worry for the blonde. It was bad enough when it happened and the two were just friends but now that they had started seeing each other romantically, well it was downright unbearable.

Happy cried in Natsu's arms, apologizing frantically for letting Lucy get kidnapped. Natsu shushed him. Of course it wasn't Happy's fault, it's not like he handed Lucy over to them. One of the mages had aimed a particularly nasty spell at the exceed and Lucy had jumped in front of him, taking the spell head on and knocking the two back. According to Happy, Lucy had been in quite a bit of pain and couldn't stand up very easily. Her spirits had been sent back when she had been hit so no one was protecting her. Happy had done his best, he'd tried to stand in front of her and take the brunt of the spells aimed at her but they had just knocked him out and thrown him away from his mother-like figure.

Finally, Natsu had reached the rest of his teammates. Erza was sat on the ground, in the dewed grass, having a cut on her arm healed by Wendy. Gray stood behind the two, looking at the ground until he heard Natsu approach. His eyes flickered behind Natsu, to Happy and then to Natsu's face. Worry etched it's way onto the ice make wizards' face and he stood straighter.

"Where's Lucy?" he said, glancing behind Natsu once again. At this, Happy began to sob harder. Wendy, Erza and Charle all looked at the approaching pair along with the ice wizard. Natsu said nothing, he just looked at the ground and tried to control the anger that he could feel creeping back up inside of him. He placed Happy next to Charle and rubbed his head before standing up and walking further into the forest, leaving his friends behind.

"Flame-brain! What happened to Lucy?" Gray yelled, running over to catch up to the dragon slayer who was sniffing around like a dog. The rest of the team followed and Wendy, who understood that Lucy had disappeared, began to smell the air, hoping to catch Lucy's' scent. Natsu huffed and picked up his pace.

"They took her. Damn it, why is always her. I need to get her back." Natsu said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Natsu stopped and stood in the clearing that they had just entered. There in front of them, perhaps a few feet ahead, was nothing. The ground just came to a halt. Wendy peered over the edge of the cliff that they were seemingly on and gasped at the very steep drop that led to jagged rocks and thrashing water. It was a dead end. Natsu growled and began sniffing again, hoping to grab hold of Lucy's scent once more. After a minute or two, his shoulders slumped. He took a deep breath. Then another. Natsu suddenly spun away from the group and threw a flaming fist at a nearby tree.

"Bastards! If they think they're gunna get away with this, they're dead wrong!" Natsu was about to storm back into the forest to track down Lucy when a strangled scream was heard in the distance, although to the two dragon slayers it seemed closer. Everyone froze for a moment before joining Wendy and Charle at the edge of the cliff. They all awaited another scream or something of the sort with baited breath. Then another scream came, sounding more tortured than the first. Natsu gritted his teeth and flinched involuntarily.

"That sounded like-" Erza began but Natsu cut her off "Lucy." After waiting a little while longer to try and hear anything else Natsu spoke.

"Guess there's only thing to do." The group looked at him expectantly, his signature grin began to creep onto his face.

"Natsu don't be stupid" Erza warned. "We know how you get when Lucy's not around but don't be reckless."

"Sorry Erza, but Lucy is pretty much 80% of my impulse control." He took three big steps backwards before sprinting towards the edge of the cliff. When he reached the edge, he jumped into the air and then started to fall towards the ferocious sea. He hit the water with a crash and his team waited anxiously for him to surface. He didn't.

* * *

 ** _Hi Guys, sorry about the short chapters but I'm just settling into the story. Once I get into the swing of things I promise they'll be longer._**

 ** _Thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing. I really appreciate all of you. I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to posting more soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of her chains had not been easy and it had taken a toll on her. Lucy stumbled towards the door, realising how much magic she had used up escaping. Well, partially escaping. She was still stuck in the goddamn dark guild that had had the bright idea to take her hostage. Lucy smirked a little, knowing she had escaped her binds without waiting for assistance from her team. ' _Damsel in distress my ass'_ Lucy chuckled to herself. She pushed the door open slightly, cursing when it creaked loudly. She waiting for a moment to see if she'd been caught but when there was no rushing of footsteps she moved to her left slightly, peering out at the corridor leading up to more corridors. Lucy huffed and pushed her fringe out of her face. She was about to push the door open a bit more when she thought about the poor deceased exceed behind her. She couldn't just leave him. So she walked back over to the exceed and picked him up, grimacing slightly at the smell of his rotting corpse.

Lucy crept out of the room she was being held captive in and walked silently through the corridor, stopping when she reached the two places that it led to. On the left there was another corridor that led to around eight rooms and on the right the final corridor led up to two rooms on either side and one large door right at the end. Lucy stood for a second, conflicted about which way to go until she heard voices coming from the large door on her right. Quickly, Lucy scampered to the first door in the left corridor and prayed it would open. It was just Lucy's luck that it didn't. She tried again but when it stayed firmly shut she ran to the next room. Before she could try it she heard the doors in the other corridor open, making Lucy grasp the handle and attempt to open the door. This one thankfully being unlocked. She shut the door behind her and looked at her surroundings, ensuring that she was alone. Quickly, she turned back to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening the voices that were increasing in volume.

"I'm telling you Tsuchi, she freakin' cried when I made her hold that dead cat. I thought she was dying or somethin' when she started making whale sounds but it turns out that was her way of expressing sadness." Terra cackled.

"How pathetic! Over a damn pet? What a cry baby. Maybe we'll have to bring her some more dead kitty cats!" A man's voice that closely resembled Elfman's deep voice yet with less emotion boomed, making Lucy jump back from the door before quickly resuming her position. She grimaced and held her tongue, wanting to yell at the two that exceeds are not pets. The two continued their conversation about the girl that was hidden listening to them as they past the room she was in and walked to the end of the hall. They opened a door and once it shut, they're voice became too quiet for Lucy to hear.

She turned back around, examining the room more closely noting that it seemed to be a bedroom although it looked unlived in. In fact, it resembled a hospital room. There was no colour in the room, only white and beech wood. There were no posters or decorative pillows, no photos or even a book. Lucy was bothered about this for a brief moment until she spotted a window at the far side of the room. Lucy rushed over to it and noted how high she seemed to be. The room was four floors high and although it wasn't extremely high, it was high enough for Lucy to break something. She weighed out the pros and cons before deciding that she'd ultimately rather break a few bones than be stuck in this building with a load of people who wanted to do god knows what to her. Grasped hold of the windows handle and open the window as wide as it would go. Just as she was about to climb onto the windowsill, something grabbed her hair and yanked her back. The exceed was flung from her grasp and out of the window and although Lucy tried to push herself towards him whatever ever had grabbed her hair didn't let up. Tears flowed down Lucy's face as she was pulled further away from the window, her escape being thwarted. She reached behind her to grab hold of whomever or whatever had hold of her when she found nothing there. As sudden as the pulling of her hair had begun, it stopped. Lucy span on her heel to see what had grabbed her when she saw exactly what she had felt. Nothing. That was until the door was thrust open and a young boy with dark purple hair and green eyes rushed into the room and shut the door carefully behind him. He turned to Lucy and grinned, although it was anything but reassuring.

"Well, I see you're not exactly co-operative" he said, his voice sending a shiver down Lucy's back.

"What do you mean co-operative? Nothing's been asked of me yet you little brat." Lucy hissed, getting frustrated. "And did you do that just now? To my hair I mean?"

"Of course I did. Did you think it was a ghost you bimbo" the boy chucked, giving her a look that made Lucy take a step back towards the window in fear. When she took another step backwards, her foot didn't touch the floor. Quickly averting her gaze from the creepy boy she looked her feet and found herself floating. She squecked when she was then jerked backwards and out of the window until she was hovering above the rather large drop that Lucy had been about to willingly fling herself down. Her eyes flicked between the ground far below where the dead exceed lay and the boy who was now standing at the window, still smirking at her. Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, he spoke first.

"Boo" and then Lucy dropped. A scream ripped it's way out of her throat as she fell, closing her eyes and awaiting the moment her body hit the ground. Until she once again was held in mid air. She stopped screaming and glanced behind her, seeing that her hair was touching the ground. Before she could be thankful to be alive she was jerked back up to the window and into the room. When Lucy saw he look on the boys face realised that she was wrong. She wasn't thankful, in fact her falling to her death could have possibly been the best case scenario. The smile dropped off the boys face when running footsteps could be heard along with frantic voices.

"I guess my time with you is over. But first, a parting gift." he said and just as the bedroom door was burst open, he threw a dagger at Lucy and it embedded itself in the middle of her stomach. Members of the dark guild rushed into the room, pulling the boy away from Lucy and grabbing hold of the injured girl. Terra stood in front of her, her mouth turned down in a snarl.

"You _stupid_ little bitch." she said before grabbing the dagger and twisting it, thrusting it further into Lucy's body. Lucy screamed again before her vision faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Lucy was aware of when struggled to regain consciousness was the tremendous pain in her stomach. She groaned and forced her eyes open to see what was causing the pain. Looking down at her body Lucy noticed that her shirt had been removed, leaving her hung up in a different room than before in just her bra, Natsu's scarf and skirt. Still feeling groggy from her pain induced nap, Lucy couldn't find it in herself to feel self-conscious or embarrassed about her lack of clothing. She looked around the room slowly, noting that the space seemed smaller and more dingey. From what she could see in the poorly lit room spiderwebs hung in at least two of the corners although she couldn't tell if any of the creatures that she detested were actually there. Unlike the first time she had woken up in captivity, she was alone. The chains holding her up seemed stronger in this room and Lucy realised that the cuffs were blocking her magic when she couldn't call upon the familiar hum of her magic.

The source of her pain was clear when she focused on the large bandage that was hopefully once white and unused that covered the middle of her stomach. Lucy tensed her stomach and she was rewarded with a flash of agony. That's when she remembered what had happened prior to her passing out. That kid had stabbed her and then Terra had mae the wound worse by twisting the knife. Lucy continued to stare at her filthy bandage that was coated with not only blood but dirt and puss from a potential infection forming in her wound.

The distinct clanging sound of locks being shifted out of place rang out around the room before the door to the left of Lucy was opened and a average sized and average looking man strolled into the room, slamming the door behind him. Lucy flinched at the loud noise before shutting her eyes and wincing at the pain that shot through her at the sharp movement. The room was silent again, until the man began to pace. After a while, the sound of his footsteps began to agitate Lucy and she found herself biting her lip hard enough to make blood dribble down her chin in her attempt to keep her mouth shut. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, the man stopped walking. Lucy's gaze travelled from the horrendously dirty floor to the man and the pair watched each other, waiting for someone to make a move. The man chuckled under his breath and tilted his head at her. Annoyingly, Lucy found this action rather cute and as she soon as the thought entered her head, she thrust said head against the wall she was trapped against.

"Oh no, we can't have that. You're not allowed to any damage to yourself. No no, that's my job" the man spoke for the first time, the corners of his mouth pulled up his face and created an eerie smile. Lucy closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe as she collected herself despite the fear that was now pulsing through her. She forced the fear down, thinking about her precious guildmates and about their inevitable rescue mission. She wanted to get out of there before they arrived to prove that she wasn't a damsel in distress but the idea had begun the seem less and less likely. After controlling her breathing for a few moments, she reopened her eyes and glared at the man. His eyes widened comically and he shot towards her so fast it looked like he teleported. Lucy jerked backwards as far as she could when he appeared a couple of inches in front of her.

"How did you do that? Tell me you detestable welp!" He began to shake Lucy, making her head continuously slam against the wall. After the first couple of hits, her head started to complain, gifting her with blurred vision and ringing ears. Eventually the man stopped and took a step backwards. He regained his composure, brushing himself down before looking back at a dazed Lucy.

"Well. How did you do it?" he questioned, a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Wha-What do you mean? I-I didn't...do anything" Lucy stuttered, feeling the fear grabbing hold of her and once again attempting to push it down.

"That! Getting rid of the fear. No one has ever been able to do that before." he said, rage over taking his facial features.

"You're doing this?" Lucy almost screeched, internally fighting with the terror that wanted to overcome her.

"Of course I did you insignificant wretch. That's my power. I can make anyone feel the way I want them to, yet somehow you're able to fight it! You bothersome fairy, stop fighting it!" he yelled becoming more and more frustrated. Lucy continued to fight until the fear went away completely. The man's posture slumped slightly and he pondered his next move.

"Well I guess if you're going to be that way, I guess I'll have to use more...traditional methods." he said, a smile working its way back onto his face. Before Lucy could ask what he meant by that, he left the room. She could hear him talking to someone outside the room meaning one thing, there was a guard. Lucy's next escape attempt would have to be very clever to be able to get past them. Just as she was about to plot her next escape, her final one hopefully, the man walked back in flourishing a large hunting knife. Lucy blanched but tried her best to not show any fear. Instead, she smiled and him.

"Is that it? I've seen pens longer than that thing." Lucy chuckled, antagonising the man. He growled and swiped at her face, catching her cheek. Lucy gasped and instinctively raised her hand to touch the cut on her face that was seeping blood until her chains stopped her. The man swiped at her again, this time cutting along the arm she had just tried to move. Blood started to pour out of that wound too. Next he ripped off the bandage on her stomach and du the knife into the existing stab wound. Lucy groaned and started to bite her lip once again to stop the pained sounds coming from her. Like hell would she give him the pleasure of knowing how much he was hurting her.

The man continued to cut, scratch and slice at Lucy's body until he suddenly stopped moving. Then he took a step back to admire his masterpiece. She was covered in blood head to toe and a litter of cuts were dotted around her body. His personal favourite? The Medusas Wrath guild mark that he'd cut over the top of her Fairy Tail mark. Lucy was crying, mourning the loss of her guild mark and cursing the man's existence. She wouldn't look at him, not after what he'd done. He bent down in front of her and took her chin in his hand, pushing fear into her boy now that she couldn't find it in herself to fight it.

"Now then, tell me all about Lumen Histoire."

* * *

 _ **So as you can see, I've decided to change the name of the story. I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing. There was nothing there. The scream had sounded so close yet there was nothing around. After Natsu had stupidly jumped off the cliff and not resurfaced, Happy has soured down to find him when the fire dragon slayer had emerged with a grimace on his face. He's held his hand in the air to show a blue ribbon that he'd found that they all knew belonged to Lucy. Happy and Charle held their corresponding dragon slayers as they flew around the cliff, trying to find anything that could lead them to Lucy. They'd been searching for close to half an hour and there was nothing in the cliff face. No entrances and no hidden places that Lucy could be kept in. Natsu had checked, pulling and using his magic on areas of the cliff that looked like there could be something there and yet there was absolutely nothing. Neither of the dragon slayers were ready to give up looking for their friend and neither were the other two mages who continued to search the clearing for any clues. Just as everyone's resolves were weakening Wendy cried out and reached into a hole in the cliff. Everyone waited with baited breath and Happy floated closer to the two girls, allowing Natsu to question Wendy.

"What is it? Have you found somethin'? Wendy?" Natsu rambled. Wendy grunted and continued to move her hand around the hole.

"I found another area that looked weak so I pulled on the rock. It fell out and theres- theres something here." Wendy said before making a sound of satisfaction as her hand grasped the object she had seen. She pulled it out and nodded at Charle who lifted her back to clearing and then set her down next to Gray and Erza. Happy and Natsu soon followed. Wendy held the object out in front of her for all of the mages to gawk at. In the sky dragon slayers palm lay a communication lacrima. Natsu reached out and took the lacrima, turned it over in his hands for a moment before pulling his arm back, getting ready to throw the lacrima back over the cliff. Before he could Charle shot up of the ground and grabbed it, flying high enough that Natsu couldn't reach it.

"No! You insolent fool! This could lead us to Lucy" she yelled, glaring at Natsu. Erza offered her hand to Charle who passed the lacrima over to her reluctantly. After inspecting it for a moment, Erza attempted to activate it with no luck.

"It seems Medusas Wrath are only letting us see what they want us to see. We'll have to take this back to the Master. Perhaps he can contact someone to help track Lucy down" Erza said, holding back the fury that threatened to envelop her. She looked up at her friends to find Natsu and Gray glaring at her. She tilted her head at them, questioning why their anger was directed at her.

"No way in hell am I going back without Lucy!" Natsu yelled, crossing his arms.

"For once, I agree with Lavagirl here. By the time we get back to the guild and track her down it could be too late." Everyone flinched when Gray finished his sentence. They had tried not to think about why Lucy had been heard screaming but the reality of the situation had began to hit them. Lucy could be seriously hurt and be getting worse, there was no time to waste. Erza frowned, glancing at Wendy to see her opinion but the girl was just looking at the ground with a devastated expression. The requip mage was about to speak again when Charle spoke up.

"I say that we leave the boys here to search for Lucy whilst us girls return to the guild to seek the masters assistance." Charle declared. The group of mages nodded, agreeing with the decision. Without a word or even a wave, the girls disappeared into the forest. Natsu and Gray refused to look at each other and instead sat of the edge of the cliff, overlooking the water below them and the forest that stretched out into the horizon.

"Natsu" Happy muttered.

"Yeah bud." answered Natsu, rubbing Happy's head gently.

"I miss Lushee" the exceed wined. The group stayed silent, digesting the situation before Natsu was able to answer.

"Yeah, me too." he eventually responded. Gray's frown deepened and his eyes hardened. He groaned and forced himself to stand up, the others not even looking at him. In one swift move he took hold of the end of Natsu's vest and yanked the boy up. Natsu made a noise of protest before grabbing hold of Grays shirt, that had been unconsciously unbuttoned by the ice wizard, growling in his face.

"What the hell are ya doin' Ice Prick" Natsu spat, pushing Gray backwards a few steps and then adjusting his vest.

"Bringing you out of dreamland Fire Hazard. Sitting around thinking about Lucy isn't going to help us find her. We need to keep looking!" Gray all but screamed, stripping his shirt off completely. The fight that had began to flare up inside Natsu drained at the mention of the girl he had fallen for.

"You think I don't know that? It's my job to protect her and I… I failed. And now, now we have no idea how to get her back. Even my freaking nose is useless. Whadda we do Gray? Huh, whadda we do?!" The dragon slayer yelled, pulling at his hair. Happy sat by his feet, looking up at his best friend with worry swimming in his eyes. Natsu jerked away from his friends and faced the edge of the cliff again. Gray took hold of Natsu's shoulder, not putting any pressure on the gesture such as pulling or pushing him, just resting his hand there. He didn't say anything at first, just allowing his frenemy to calm himself down. Once Natsu had stop breathing so shakely and gritting his teeth to the point where they hurt, he turned towards Gray slightly and looked at him curiously before turning back to the edge of the cliff. With a sigh, Gray spoke again.

"We'll find her, and then we'll kick Medusas Wraths ass. They won't get away with this Pyro, we won't let them. Come one, we've got to find her. No more moping or I'll freeze you."

Natsu laughed half-heartedly and shrugged off Grays hand.

"Guess we gotta get movin'. Lucy's gunna kick our asses for takin' too long." With one last look over the cliff, the group of three headed back into the forest in search of their friend, mother-like figure and lover.

* * *

 _ **So this chapter isn't my best and I apologise for that. I wasn't 100% sure where I was going with this chapter so it's kind of a filler before we get back to whats happening to Lucy which will be the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you next time! Also thank you to Lord Jaric for noticing my mistake.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you, I don't know anything"

"And I told you, I don't believe you. So start talking."

This back and forth had been going on for what seemed like hours and every response that Lucy gave was rewarded with more pain. Everytime the edges of vision began to darken and she found herself losing consciousness, terror invaded her body and she was jerked back to alertness. The frustrating thing about the whole situation, other than being in unimaginable pain, was that she actually had no knowledge about anything related to Lumen Histoire. All she knew was that it was a type of magic that only Fairy Tail had. Even if she did know, like hell would she tell them, so she could understand why they didn't believe her. It didn't make her less pissed though.

"All of this can be over if you give me some information. Just a little bit." the man causing Lucy so much pain said. He hadn't even had the decency to give her his name before he started his relentless torture. She supposed it wasn't necessary for him to do so but damn she wished she knew his name, just so she could curse it. Lucy was brought out of her thoughts as the man landed a hard hit to her side with the bat he had taken to using. She glanced at his face to see that he was starting to become bored and agitated with her reluctance to talk about her guilds greatest kept secret. The bat was suddenly flung across the room and the man growled in resentment. He took a breath and then turned back towards her.

"Fine. Don't talk to me. You'll wish you did soon enough." With that, the man turned towards the door, his jacket swishing through the air and he closed the door with great force behind him. The room was silent apart from Lucy's heavy breaths that she forced herself to take. She had to concentrate on breathing to ensure she didn't fall into a panic attack. One was already too many for one day let alone two. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she focused, it seemed a panic attack was indeed pending. The door swung open but Lucy was too focused on calming herself down as much as possible to notice.

"Pathetic." a female voice spoke. Lucy wished she could breath so that she could tell the woman what she thought of her but even being dissed couldn't stop her from panicking. Breaths wheezed in and out of Lucy's body, he fingernails digging into the skin of her palms as the panic attack took over her. Black spots swam over her vision and her ears began to ring as she stared at the floor below her. Her body began to itch and she tried to force her arms to move enough that she could attend to those itches but to her dismay she was too tightly chained. Lucy's body shook like a leaf in the wind and she could tell that if she didn't start breathing properly soon then she'd pass out. Although that would probably be a good way to not feel the next round of torture.

Suddenly, Lucy stilled. Not a single breath left her body as she stood in complete shock. That was until the breath was allowed to leave her once again. After taking a few deep breaths, Lucy found that her breathing back to normal. Confused, she looked up at the figure in front of her and saw that it was Terra. She was smiling at her. She wasn't doing anything but standing there and smiling at Lucy. Boy was it creepy. Lucy snarled before snapping at the dark mage.

"What?! I'm not an animal in a zoo that you can just gawk at?!"

"Oh no." Terra giggled, the noise sounding wrong coming from her "This is way more fun."

Lucy stared at Terra, anger filling her body now that she was no longer panicking. Although she was still unsure about how the panic attack had be halted. As if by magic, Terra seemed to know exactly what Lucy was thinking.

"You can thank me for calming down whatever that shit was by the way." she said, giggling once again. Lucy grimaced at her before letting her head drop once again, not wanting to look at the smug woman anymore. Terra clearly didn't like being ignored because in a flash she was directly in front of Lucy, pulling her chin up in her clawed hand.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you rude bitch. Don't you want to know how I helped you?" Terra said inquisitively, not understanding why Lucy wasn't interested in what she had to say. The celestial mage huffed and tried to turn her head away from the ghastly woman that was antagonising her. Again, Terra yanked Lucy's head back to look at her. Lucy just looked at her expectantly, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. This woman needed attention like a drug and Lucy was going to have to give it to her if she wanted to avoid being hurt more. Terra smiled, pleased to have gotten her own way.

"I'm an Air Mage, I can control people's breathing and the air around them. Shall I demonstrate?" Without giving Lucy the chance to answer, Terra raised her hand towards Lucy, keeping up the smile on her face. Lucy stood in confusion for a moment, waiting for something to happen. When it did, Lucy would've fallen to her knees if she wasn't held up by the chains. She pulled and yanked at the chains as she tried to tear into her throat. It burned. Lucy had been on the receiving end of Natsu's fire once or twice when she had been too close to an enemy and while he always apologised profusely, it did hurt. The pain Lucy was currently feeling wasn't unlike the feeling of Natsu's fire licking against her skin except it was wreaking havoc in her throat. Her airways cut off and it felt as though she hadn't breathed in hours. Honestly? Lucy felt as though she was dying and in that moment, she wished she was.

She couldn't take much more of this. She needed to get out, fast.

* * *

 ** _Not a particularly long chapter but you know. Lucy is coming to the end of her tether but will she keep being strong and get herself out before her guild mates come and rescue her? I guess you'll see. Thanks for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing. You're all the reason why I have continued to post this story even when I had a bit of writers block this week. For those of you wondering, this story is set before the reveal of Lumen Histoire and it will be different to how it it canonically. See you next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Good job Flame-ass, you're actually good for something."

"Shut ya mouth Ice-ass. I'm good for a lot of things."

"You can't use my insult and change it slightly!"

"I just did Frozone."

"I'll take that, Frozone is a badass."

"Well then I take it back!"

The two men stood head to head, bickering at each other through clenched teeth. Before they could start physically fighting, Happy stepped in.

"Guys! Are we gunna go get Lucy or not?"

Immediately the ice wizard and the fire wizard backed away from each other, guilt taking over their features.

"Aye Sir" they said in monotone voices. The group of three turned back to the large prison like building that could be seen rising about the forest that they still found themselves in. Hopefully this was the place where they'd find Lucy. After hours of walking around the woods Natsu had finally picked up Lucy's scent again. Unfortunately it had led them back to the clearing so they'd had to go back into the woods and try again in a different direction. After a few attempts, they'd found the building that looked menacing and dreary enough to house a dark guild. A stereotypical dark guild that is, which they hoped Medusas Wrath was. If not, this was another dead end.

Natsu had seen enough, he started walking towards the building until he was yanked back by his vest. He turned round at an alarming speed to see Gray holding on to him. The fire mage growled and ripped his vest out of Gray's grip.

"Whadda ya doin' Ice Breath? We gotta go get Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, ready to turn and run off into the direction of the building.

"We can't just go barging in with no plan!" the ice mage reasoned. Natsu's shoulders slumped and he nodded his head. Without a plan, they'd stand little chance against a whole guild full of the dark mages that had ambushed the team earlier. The dragon slayer turned to his furry best friend and sighed.

"Hey buddy? Do you reckon you could max speed back to the guild and get Erza, Wendy and whoever else they wanna bring here?" Natsu requested. Happy's response was conjuring his wings and flying to Natsu's height before yelling out proudly.

"Aye Sir!" With that, the exceed shot off through the forest.

"It's only the next town over Hot Topic, get a grip. He'll be fine." Gray said when Natsu's facial features formed a concerned expression. The boy walked over to one of the many trees that were dotted around and leant against it.

"You realise you just called me hot right?" Natsu chuckled, following Grays lead and leaning on a tree close to his. The ice mage spluttered and held middle finger up to Natsu.

"In your dreams Dragon Breath, I was talking about your magic."

"Yeah right North Pole."

"That was awful."

"Whadda about South Pole?"

"You're making yourself look stupid."

Natsu turned away from the boy and ignored him, instead picking at some of the leaves on the tree above him.

"What are you doing idiot?' the ice mage asked.

"Giving you the cold shoulder." Natsu began to cackle whilst Gray stood glaring at him. Behind the boys, and explosion sounded in the building, causing the two to jerk towards the building slightly. Blinding light poured out of the third floor windows on the side of the building closest to the boys before another explosion erupted, this time the deprie and smoke being viable and joining the light. There was only one person to cause an explosion like that.

"Loke" both boys murmured. They turned to each other and smiled, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Lucy wasn't waiting to get rescued so they weren't going to wait to help her out. Natsu and Gray ran straight towards the building, readying themselves for a fight. Natsu's fists lit up with scolding hot fire and Gray held his hands out in his ice make position in front of him, ice particles already forming around his fist.

"We should've know that Lucy wasn't going to stay put!" Grey yelled to Natsu over the explosions that continued to go off. Natsu's smile grew as he thought of the girl fighting for her life up there. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Of course she wasn't, she's my partner after all" he yelled with pride.

"In both senses of the word." the ice mage uttered cheekily. Natsu didn't move to defend himself because he was right. He loved Lucy and like hell was he keeping whatever was going on between them a secret anymore. Not after almost losing her again. As the boys reached the building they heard a guttural scream of agony before all of the noises of the destruction ceased.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered, brushing past Gray quickly and reaching for the door. Something had gone wrong.

* * *

 _ **Really short chapter this time but I had inspiration so I thought I'd post two days in a row! Go me! Next chapter will be out next week so I'll see you then! Enjoy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

After what felt like hours but was probably about half an hour at most, Terra left Lucy hanging from the wall gasping with tears running down her face. Not knowing how much longer she had until the next person sent to torture, Lucy knew she had to act now. Taking in a few more deep, rough breaths Lucy lifted head and looked around the dingy and damp room, The room was bare apart from the magic cancelling chains holding her against the wall. Lucy thought about her option for a moment before realising that she didn't need her magic to get out of the chains. In fact, she didn't really need strength either. Well, maybe a little.

Sucking in a couple more deep breaths, Lucy prepared herself for what she was about to do. The injured blonde adjusted her fingers to clasp around each of her thumbs. Counting to three under her breath she put as much pressure as she could on her right thumb until the bone snapped inwards with loud crack. She bit her lip until it bled in an attempt to stop from screaming, only a small whine escaping her lips. Lucy gasped and let go of the injured thumb before roughly pulling her hand through the cuffs, catching her broken appendage against it when she pulled herself free. This time, she didn't count. Knowing that her left hand was weaker than her right, Lucy grasped her fingers that surrounded her left thumb and added more pressure, snapping the left thumb with a more gruesome sound than the first.

Forcing the second hand out of the cuffs was more difficult due to the sheer pain that Lucy was in and her body instinctively did not want to cause itself more pain. She forced herself to yank her hand free with gritted teeth before she was finally free. As she stood there in the middle of the horrible little room, Lucy realised that was the end of her plan. With no keys and no knowledge of an escape route, Lucy's chance of leaving the dark guilds building diminished. Realising that she had almost left the building without her keys made guilt flood through the girl. She thought about all of her spirits and the things that they do for her and she was ready to leave them in this horrible place all because she was scared. She was a coward and the only way she could make amends for what she had almost done was to find her keys and apologize. The question was, where were they?

Usually if she was in danger and wasn't able to use her keys her strongest spirit would use his own magic power to come and fight with her. This time however, he hadn't come. Maybe he was hurt by her trying to leave without her celestial friends. She couldn't blame him for that, it was a pretty heartless act. Lucy began to fall through a wormhole of destructive thoughts, fretting over losing her spirits that she classes as her family. The more she thought about them the more frantic she became until she started to push magic into the thoughts. She thought about Loke and his charm that seemed to work on every girl apart from herself. She thought Aquarius and her waves of rage who would inevitably be furious that Lucy had once again lost her key. She thought about Gemini, Taurus, Scorpio, Aries, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Cancer and Virgo. She even began to think about her silvers keys like Plue and Lyra.

While Lucy thought about the spirits she loved so dearly, Leo finally broke through. The room filled with blinding light and Lucy looked around in awe. The light faded and just behind Lucy stood the leader of the zodiacs. Before Lucy could turn to look at him, she lost her balance and fell backwards. Her most loyal spirit caught her and held her until she was once again steady on her feet.

"Used up a bit too much magic power there my love." Loke said grinning and pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger.

"Loke!" the lion spirit shushed the excited celestial mage before she blew their cover. Lucy spoke again, this time in a quieter voice. "How are you here?"

"Because of you. Something about this place was blocking me but you pushed your magic power through to our world and allowed me to appear. You're stronger than you think Lucy." Loke said seriously, Lucy blanched at the spirit's out of character behavior. Her friend stepped closer to her and examined some of her wounds with a deep frown on his face. Lucy could see the beginnings of guilt beginning to form so she took a step back and shook her head at him.

"No. Don't look like that. You didn't chose not to help so it's not your fault. Come on, I need to find my keys." Lucy started to walk and talk in a hushed tone before stopping and turning the Loke. "You said that I helped to get you here by lending you some of my magic power right?" Lucy questioned resulting in Loke nodding his head. " Okay, so how did I do that without your key?"

There was a pause and Loke looked around the empty room at anything other than Lucy. Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot at the lion spirit before he looked at her and crumbled.

"So, this probably isn't the time to tell you about the fact that you are getting more powerful and about the new stuff that we are collectively going to teach you so I'm just going to say… Lucy awesome?" he said. Lucy stood in front of him for a moment with her mouth wide open before closing it with her hand, nodding slightly and turning to towards the door.

"So, ignoring that… can you help me find my keys?" Lucy pondered.

"Of course milady" the spirit said bowing. Lucy rolled her eyes but said nothing, instead reaching out for the door handle with shaking hands. Loke stepped towards her and nudged her hand away from the door slightly, gripping the door handle himself. Lucy sent him a thankful look and peeked around him and out of the door when Loke started to open it. At first the door opened silently but then once it opened slightly it opened the rest of the way with a loud creak. The pair looked at each other in panic and stood still for amount. Just as they thought the coast was clear a man and a woman poked their heads around the corner of the hallway. The man opened his mouth, clearly about to alert someone about Lucy escaping when Loke rushed forward and punched the two using Regulus. The two guards flew backwards and slammed into the nearby wall.

"Okay, someone definitely heard that. We'd better go." Lucy said, reminding Loke of the ultimate goal. Loke took off down the hallway, Lucy following closely behind. Every now and then the lion spirit would have to stop and fight while Lucy did her best to assist by using hand to hand contact. Eventually they arrived at the big double doors that Lucy had seen during her first escape attempt. Loke looked back at Lucy and noticed her chewing her lip. Her turned around fully and grasped hold of her hands, giving the girl a piercing look. Lucy blanched and tried to pull back but the lion spirit wouldn't let her.

"It'll be fine Lucy. Lets go kick some ass." Loke spoke softly. Lucy nodded and stepped towards the doors and pushed them open. Loke pushed her behind him when the doors had opened. A crowd of mages stood in the hall staring at them. Nobody moved and the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. That was until Loke growled and rushed at the crowd.

"Regulus Gatling Impact!" Loke yelled as he threw himself at multiple mages. Lucy knew that she wasn't going to stand around a let Loke fight, she was going to get some of her own revenge.

"Lucy Kick!" The two were locked in battle, Lucy dodging magic attacks and relying on punching and kicking her enemies whereas Loke was taking out as many mages as he could. Lucy dodged another attack and in doing so she noticed her whip laying by a regal looking chair on a podium of sorts. She lurched towards the chair and managed to grab her whip just as a searing pain hit her in the shoulder. She turned quickly and saw a wizard grinning at her with lightning flickering around his palms. Lucy laughed, causing the man to frown at her and tilt his head slightly in confusion.

"Please! I've been struck by Laxus's lightning. Yours is nothing!" With that, Lucy activated Fleuve D'étoiles and sent the man flying. Lucy slashed and cut at people with her whip, trying to get some of the mages off of Loke's back. Next to her, something began to glow in a large box that seemed to be locked. Lucy took down another made before turning to the box and hacked at it with Fleuve D'étoiles. When the lock broke Lucy flung the box open and saw her precious keys. She reached to take them when she was hit with a wave of bricks and was thrown backwards across the hall, slamming into the wall on the other side.

"Lucy!" Loke called, turning his back on some of the enemies to check on his key holder. This turned out to be a mistake as they sent a multitude of attacks at the lion spirit, injuring him greatly and forced him to go back to the spirit world with a scream of pain.

"Loke..." Lucy said through gritted teeth. Her head span as she looked around the room to see than everyone had stopped fighting and stood looking in the opposite direction to her. Three mages walked through the crowd towards the injured blonde girl and the crowds gaze followed them. Lucy's eyes began to focus and she saw the first man that tortured her, Terra and another man that she didn't know the name of. The three stopped in front of her and paused. Terra bent down and looked at Lucy for a moment before throwing her head backwards and laughing maniacally. Lucy watched the woman in horror. The laughter cut off quite quickly and Terra went back to staring into Lucy's eyes.

"What's with you and trying to escape? Face it, your gunna die in here." The woman said, grinning at Lucy. "Oh, you can thank Tsuchi for your...flight." Terra laughed at her own joke whilst pointing at the man that Lucy had no recognised. She then pointed towards the fear mage that Lucy had encountered earlier. "You've already met Kyōfu. He's a treat, right?" Fear flood Lucy's body and she looked at Kyōfu who was grinning at her. Seriously, what was with everyone grinning when they were causing her pain? The fear stopped consuming her as quickly as it began when the double doors were hurled open. There, in the doorway, stood the person that Lucy most wanted to see. Natsu.

"LUUUCCYYYYY!"

* * *

 ** _Hi guys. I'm so sorry for posting so late. I've had a lot going on recently so I haven't had the time to write. Finally though, I managed to write a chapter and this one is a bit longer than usual. Thank you for sticking with me and I will be quicker with the next chapter. See you next time!_**


	9. Chapter 9

He needed to remember to breathe. He'd always do those breathing exercises with Lucy when she got too anxious so he knew how to do it well. He couldn't lose control because Lucy was in the thick of of those despicable mages. He wanted to tear them apart from limp to limp. He didn't want to stop even when they inevitably cried for mercy, he wanted them all dead. In...and out… Come on, he knew how to do this. He glanced back over at Lucy who was staring back at him. He expected to see fear, horror, sadness or any multitude of negative emotions but instead he saw one positive one. Love. Natsu couldn't understand why that was the one emotion glittering in the girls eyes. Why wasn't she scared?

Lucy's once smooth and beautiful skin was ripped open in various different places. Some of her wounds were small, like paper cuts, yet others were so big that a heavy stream of blood leaked out of them and onto the filthy stone floor that she was sprawled out on. Natsu never thought he'd see of Lucy as anything but the most beautiful thing in the world but in that moment, he was struck but how awful she looked. Clumps of her hair had been yanked out, bruises coated her body and blood soaked her ripped garments, or what was left of them. Even looking like some kind of prey that has been left to die, Natsu knew that the Lucy that he knew was under all of it and he would kill to be able to see it. Natsu's eyes trailed across the room as the mages in the room began to shift and murmur between themselves, not expecting the dragon slayer to find them so quickly and wondering if the rest of the guild were on his heels. Behind the pink haired mage, a black haired one wearing no shirt ran up behind him and skidded to a halt at his side.

"Couldn't have waited huh flamebrain?" the ice mage huffed under his breath. At his arrival the crowd began to grow more restless. Natsu's hands lit up in flames when some of the mages began to start summoning their magic. Gray moved his hands in front of him and stood in his ice make position. As if on cue, the crowd launched their attacks, storming towards the two male Fairy Tail wizards and throwing whatever magic they had at them. Across the hall to the two fighting mages, the three people that had been gathered around Lucy when he entered turned back towards her. The one in the middle, the only woman of the three, grabbed Lucy by the neck and pulled her off the floor, dangling her body a little above her whilst Lucy clawed at her hand. Natsu growled and the dark mages closest to him hesitated for a moment before continuing their attack. The dragon slayer knew that he needed to get over to Lucy before they killed her, and they would now that they've been discovered. Sucking in a large breath Natsu readied himself for one of his signature moves.

"Fire dragon… ROAAAAAAR"

The attack created a pathway towards the blonde mage that Natsu immediately took advantage of. He stormed across the room as fast as his legs would carry him until he saw a glint of metal and then Lucy's face erupted in pain. Natsu made a guttural sound and launched himself at the woman with the blade. The three dark mages looked at him in surprise as he reached them.

"Fire dragon iron fist!"

The mages surrounding Lucy fell like bowling pins but Natsu wasn't able to relax. He spun around at lighting speed and looked at Lucy's ashen face. The girl was now halfway to the floor, leaning against the wall. The most alarming thing with the long jagged sword that was impaling her. Natsu stared at the girl, fear creeping up behind him at her appearance. They'd done this. Medusas Wrath had not just hurt the girl he loved, no, they had destroyed her. Before he could think to deeply about the things he wanted to do to the dark mages that had dared to lay a hand on her, the girl in question smiled at him. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. Lucy was dangerously hurt, maybe even dying yet she still managed to give him one of her blinding smiles that melted his resolve. Tears gathered in Natsu's eyes and he furiously tried to blink them away, this wasn't the time to be getting emotional.

"I'm glad I got to see you...just one more...time," Lucy choked out, blood dribbling out of her lips. All of a sudden, she slumped forwards into Natsu's arms who held her a a slight distance as to not push the further into her bruised and broken body. A loud boom came from the doors where only Gray stood battling the mages and a cloud of dust formed, hiding him from view. Emerging from the dust came Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and almost every other member of Fairy Tail. With a battle cry from the red headed warrior, the group surged forward, assisting Gray with the termination of the dark guild.

Natsu didn't notice any of this however as he was so focused on Lucy. He was having an internal conflict about whether or not he should leave the sword in or pull it out and cauterize the wound. On one hand, leaving it in may stop blood loss but it could be hurting her a lot more whereas on the other hand pulling it out could ease her pain but cause more blood loss. He could burn the wound closed to stop the blood but the thought of hurting made Natsu feel sick.

A hand touched Natsu's should and he span around and growled at the offending person, hands never leaving Lucy's body. Natsu recoiled as he saw who he had shown aggression towards as the sky dragon slayer was knelt just behind him. Before he could apologise Wendy held up her hand and shifted closer to Lucy.

"Natsu, I need you to hold her still." Wendy said shakily. Natsu did as he was instructed and watched Wendy's hands grip the sword. The young girl began to pull the sword out, attempting to ignore the squelching and tearing noises coming from the wound. Slowly and carefully Wendy manoeuvred the sword out of Lucy's body, ensuring the the jagged edges of the sword did no further damage to the stellar spirit mages body. The room had gone quiet as the battle had begun to wind down and the Fairy Tail mages watched the two dragon slayers tend to Lucy. Just as the sword was almost out, the female dark mage that had been with Lucy at the beginning of the fight grabbed at Wendy, jerking the sword to side and ripping Lucy's wound open further.

Lucy screamed.

* * *

 _ **Hi, so I know I keep disappearing and I'm really sorry but I hope posting makes up for it a little bit? Well the next chapter should be the last so this story is almost over! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!** _


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu's warm hands held the thrashing and screaming blonde laying on the ground. Wendy's hands however hovered over Lucy's body, a cool blue mist forming underneath her hands signalling that she had begun Lucy's healing process. Behind the two focused mages, Erza and Gray held to dark mage that had caused Lucy so much pain. The celestial mage began to quiet, resolved to whispered whimpers and her body began to still once again.

"There's so much damage here that I'm not sure I'll be able to fix it all. We need to take her to Porlyusica when I'm done." Wendy said hurriedly, not looking up from where her hands where her hands were healing her blonde friend. Natsu nodded at her but then when realising that the sky dragon slayer wasn't looking at him he spoke.

"Just do the best you can." He said in a strangled voice. Tears ran down his face as he turned his gaze back to woman that held his heart. He smiled slightly when he saw Lucy relax as her body was slowly being put back together. Finally when most of her wounds seemed to be healed Wendy's magic cut out and she fell backwards into someone's arms. Behind her, Gajeel was knelt holding her upright.

"I think she's done flame-ass, we'd better get your woman to the pink haired witch." Gajeel said, a lot softer than his usual tone. Even one if Natsu's rivals could tell that this was tough for him. From the looks on the rest of the guilds faces, it was tough for them too. Someone in the crowd cleared their throat and the Fairy Tail mages moves aside to real their petite master.

"Natsu, you and your team get Lucy to Porlyusica and we'll handle this situation." The master said, as he walked over to the fire dragon slayer and placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. Natsu nodded jaggedly and wiped his face clear of tears although almost instantaneously fresh tears dribbled down his face. He adjusted his grip on his lovers body and forced himself to stand with her resting in his arms.

"I'm coming too. Lu-chan is my best friend." A petite blue haired mage stepped out of the crowd and towards Natsu and his team. Another blue haired girl stepped up beside her.

"Juvia wishes to join you too. Juvia owes a lot to love rival and wants to make sure she is okay."

The master nodded at the two and stepped aside so they could join Team Natsu. Gajeel, who was now carrying Wendy, and Pantherlily stepped towards the group, looking at the master as if daring him to tell them they couldn't go. The master sighed and nodded at the stubborn man and his exceed and allowed the group to walk past him and out of the double doors. The room became silent as all of the remaining Fairy Tail mages stood looking around the room, not knowing what to do. That was until some of the dark mages began to wake up and groan.

"What are you brats waiting for?! Gather them up! Now!" With that, the Fairy Tail mages began to collect all of the dark mages whilst the master made a call to the magic council.

* * *

After rushing away from the Medusa's Wrath guild hall, the group quickly came to a stop at Porlyusica's home in the forest. Natsu continued on into the house whilst the rest of the mages waited outside, knowing the healer would not take too kindly to lots of visitors. Natsu stepped into the house, pushing the door open without knocking and dodged out of the way of a broom that would've hit him in the head.

"Oh not you again. What now?" the pink haired healer looked at the celestial mage in Natsu's arms and immediately recoiled. "Has your healer managed to heal her at all?" she snapped. Natsu nodded and walked past the woman, who made a noise of protest at his rudeness. Natsu ignored her and instead placed Lucy on the bed nearest the door and rearranged her body in a comfortable looking position. The healers angry expression softened slightly as she witnessed the delicate way that the dragon slayer was arranging Lucy's body. She stepped forwards and began to examine the girl, checking if there were any wounds that would cause any danger to her. After a quick examination the woman turned to Natsu abruptly.

The fire mage stared back at her, daring her to tell him to leave. Porlyusica huffed and spoke to the devastated boy.

"If you're not going to leave then you need to help me." Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to how he could possibly help. Then she said the worst possible thing she could've said.

"You need to cauterise her wounds."

* * *

After many tears from the pink haired fire wizard and yelling from the healer with the same colour hair, Lucy was finally out of the woods. Together they had managed to heal her as best they could and from Porlyusica's relentless checking up on the celestial mage, something that Natsu was glad for, they could tell that Lucy was getting better and there was no longer a threat on her life.

Eventually, the old hag had allowed the rest of Lucy's friends enter her home but had drawn the line when the rest of the guild had shown up, demanding to see their nakama. Just as she was getting ready to kick everyone out, even the patient, Lucy woke up. It wasn't one of those smooth and quite moments like in the movies where the person just opens their eyes. It was a lot more dramatic than that, which wasn't surprising as it was Lucy after all.

It started with a groan, which the team didn't take as a sign of her waking up at first as she had done it a few times in the many hours that they had been at her bedside. Then she started the scrunch up her body. Natsu was holding her hand softly at the time even though he wanted to grip it so tight his hand and hers would be moulded together so that she never left his side again. He noticed that she was pulling her hand away from and shot out of his chair.

"Lucy? Are you awake?" he said quietly. Lucy murmured and whimpered pulling away from everyone and in turn pulled at one of her wounds. She froze and gritted her teeth, fighting the pain. Slowly, she unscrunched her eyes and looked around at her friends, he eyes finally finding Natsu's. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Na-Natsu." Lucy spoke, her voice more hoarse than usual. Natsu smiled at her and tilted his head, wondering what she had to say. "Thank you."

And then Natsu kissed her.

* * *

 _ **And that is the end! I know, I'm terrible for being gone for like 4 months but I had a lot going on. I hope you can all forgive me. I hope you are all happy with the ending. I will see you in my next story (which I will pre-write before posting so I don't take an AGE to finish it).**_

 _ **Byeeeeee**_


End file.
